Tú mi sirena, y yo tú humano
by itfnny
Summary: Bella y Rose, dos sirenas, caen por equivocación en la piscina de los Cullen. -¿Qué harán chicas?.- Las dos se miraron por unos segundos y dijeron a coro muy seguras de si mismas: -Convertirnos en humanas. BxE/RxE/JxA. Lemmon. HIATUS INDEFINIDO.
1. Descubriendo y escapando

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a mi mejor amiga, Stephie Me, es tan amiga mía... Uf… Pero la trama es mía, ahora sí. Jódete Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>&amp;<strong>FannyL**a**mb. Producti**o**n's.

**Bella POV**

Aprovechamos la primera corriente de agua y nos deslizamos por ella, intentando mover las aletas lo mas rápido posible, para alejarnos de nuestro fatídico destino, ¿a quién carajos se le ocurría casarnos a mi hermana y a mi con un delfín y un caballo de mar? Oh claro, se me olvidaba, son de la realeza... Los súper señores Todopoderosos para hacer lo que se les venga en gana. Qué estupidez más grande.

Pero así era la vida ¿no? Realmente era chocante, chocante y molesto, todos estaban desde obligándote hasta insinuándote sutilmente para hacer lo que ellos quieran, como si pudiesen hacer entrar en coma mental y así meterles su idea en tu cabeza, y para mejorar el cuadro dicen: "Es lo mejor para ti" ¡Y una mierda mis aletas! ¡Es lo mejor para ellos! Siempre quieren anteponer sus deseos por sobre los tuyos. _Mangoneándote_, ¿es qué acaso no podían conseguirse sus propias vidas? Todo esto, si en tu vida normal te costaba, debía de ser aun peor si estabas en la realeza como se daba el caso aquí.

Desde que mi hermana, -bueno, confidente, amiga, mi apoyo, ¿sigo?- y Yo tenemos uso de razón, hemos querido cumplir un montón de sueños nuestros, ella los míos y a la vez los suyos y viceversa, era muy dulce nuestra relación.

Rose era una persona muy especial para mi, porque desde que supo a que nos estaban involucrando y sin saberlo, huimos como ovejas ante lobos, despavoridas totalmente, no nos preocupamos por siquiera llevarnos algo, no, nada.

_Flash Back _

_Mi Rosie y yo estábamos paseando por los jardines del Castillo, admirando lo maravilloso de nuestro hogar, viendo crecer a las flores de agua, eran preciosas. Me acerqué y cogí una. Ni siquiera podían olerse y por eso no pude evitar arrugar mi pequeña nariz disgustada, cuando mi hermana y yo estuvimos en "La Superficie" Nos pasábamos todo el día recolectando flores de aquí y allá, grabando a fuego sus olores en nuestras mentes para cuando tuviéramos que volver pudiéramos recordar. Porque, ciertamente, teníamos que volver._

_-Mis altezas.- Se dirigió a nosotros Victoria, una sirena pelirroja corpulenta y preciosa, que mi padre había castigado hace muchos años atrás, a sabiendas de que cuando salió a la Superficie, enamoró a un humano. ¿Sería ella la del cuento "La Sirenita"? Naah, esa se llamaba Ariel. –Se que no puedo fallarle a mi Rey, pero vos habéis sido muy dulces conmigo, amigas.- Nos guiñó un ojo y continuó- Seguidme majestades._

_-Oh por favor Vicky, no nos llames majestades ni altezas, tampoco Isabella ni Rosalie, para ti somos Bella y Rose. – Rose era muy dulce con la gente del palacio, ella no se creía nadie como para que la trataran como si fuese a estar por encima de todos, muy a diferencia de nuestro padre. Despiadado y letal._

_-Gracias maj…Rose. Ahora necesito que hagáis silencio y entréis por esta rendija, se que cabréis, pues sois muy bellas y estilizadas.- Nos guiñó un ojo otra vez y con una seña de mano nos indicó que entráramos. _

_-Vicky ¿qué…?- Esta la calló abruptamente con una señal de mano. La hendidura no era la gran cosa, solo era un túnel por el techo del castillo, eran las rendijas de filtración de agua. Pues allí arriba todo era aire, aquí abajo todo era agua._

_Nadamos un buen rato por un laberinto de metal, entra aquí, sal allá, sal allá, entra aquí… Hasta que por fin vimos luz en algún lugar y nos dirigimos hacia allí_

_Rose y yo –supongo que para no hacer ruido- decidimos comunicarnos mentalmente. Al ser hermanas teníamos ese pequeño don, por llamarlo así, pero solo sucedía con nosotras._

"_¿Qué pasa Rose?" Ella era mi hermana mayor, y conocía todo el Castillo, así que debería situarse donde estábamos. Debería._

"_Yo…No sé" En sus ojos podía ver que había decepción, ella llevaba siglos aquí y ni ella ni yo sabíamos de la existencia de esta habitación._

_-Bueno señores, estamos reunidos en esta habitación para discutir un tema muy importante: La unión de las familias Hale y Frulog. Así que, debido a que es el patriarca de la familia, le doy el paso a nuestro Rey, y a la vez Rey de todos los Mares y Océanos, Phil Hale._

_Mi hermana y yo nos miramos con confusión por un momento a lo de "La Unión de las Familias". Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, (que realmente lo hacía) me preguntó "Bella… ¿Esto qué es?" La preocupación dio paso al miedo, era palpable y me lo esta contagiando._

_Pero ¿qué podía responderle yo?, yo ni siquiera sabía, que supiera no nos íbamos a casar, porque eso de "Unión de Familias" involucraba a una evidente boda…No teníamos mas hermanas ¿o sí? _

"_Solo sigamos escuchando y quizás así lo sabremos" Me limité a responderle, obviamente por nuestra ya característica telepatía fraternal. _

_-Gracias, Tyler. Como bien deben saber, mis hijas Rosalie Lillian Tiffany Hale Swan e Isabella Marie Brittany Hale Swan, por excelencia, han sido comprometidas con Mike Dromen Frulog y George Retinens Frulog, de la familia Frulog. Que por cierto, bienvenidos sean a esta reunión familiar – soltó una risita- para que nuestras familias se hagan fuertes y tengan hijos hermosos y grandes. –Volvió a reír el que se hacía llamar Padre-. Entonces, quien esté a favor, que levante la mano. _

_Y Rose y yo nos asomamos por las rendijas y vimos que 29 de los 30 parlamentarios, levantaban la mano. ¡Esto era inconcebible! Solo Erick Yorkie se había encogido de hombros y se había deslizado en la silla. Era el eterno enamorado de Rose. _

_Nuestro "PADRE" terminó de decir unas cuantas palabras de clausura y cambió de tema. A penas había empezado la palabra de su nuevo discurso y Rose y yo ya estábamos rehaciendo el camino que media hora antes habíamos hecho felices por descubrir otra habitación y por pensar que habían buenas noticias. Qué equivocadas estábamos. _

_No me atrevía a mirar a la cara de Rosalie, sabía que seria peor que el Leviatán. Eramos taaan diferentes… Yo en realidad estaba sumida en una tristeza por no habernos avisado de nada, por no habernos advertido de al menos quienes eran los afortunados, porque si que eran afortunados, éramos chicas maravillosas… Pero eso es otra historia._

_Aunque sí, soy rara, no estaba triste por casarme con ese… Idiota, por ser dama y no decir otro improperio. No lo amaba, solo sabía que era nuestra obligación como princesas, casarnos con alguien que no amábamos por bien a nuestro reino y a los mas cercanos…_

…_Pero Rosalie no lo pensaba así, me atreví a asomarme a ver su cara y lo he dicho, peor que el Leviatán. Estaba tan roja que el tomate mas maduro la envidiaría. Me tenía tan apretada la mano que pensé que ya nunca mas podría agarrar cosas. _

_-Rose…Es algo natural que nos casen con la realeza rica y en buen estado.-Susurré pero aún así me escucho. Rose giró la cabeza como si fuese la mismísima niña del Exorcista y tuve miedo, mucho miedo._

_-¿DE QUÉ ME ESTAS HABLANDO ISABELLA? QUE SEAMOS PRINCESAS CASI REINAS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO NOS PODAMOS CASAR POR AMOR. ¿ES QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? NO ES NUESTRO DEBER. SOMOS PERSONAS NORMALES, DEBEMOS PENSAR POR NOSOTRAS PRIMERO Y DESPUES POR EL PUEBLO, ASÍ PODREMOS GOBERNAR CON ENTEREZA.- Esta era la opinión de la princesa, mas nunca la compartía con nadie excepto conmigo, frente a todo el mundo era igual que yo: Cumple con tus derechos y deberes de princesa; o bien: Se indiferente._

_Rosalie era muy dulce cuando quería._

_Cuando quería._

_Pero hoy no se daba el caso. _

_Sin que le diese tiempo a replicar, empezó a quitar todos los sistemas de seguridad para poder salir del palacio. _

_-¿A dónde iremos Rose? Todo pueblo nos conoce.-_

_-¿Quién te dijo que vamos al pueblo?- Sonrió diabólicamente.- Subiremos a la Superficie. _

_Y por primera vez, no dude de nada y no tuve miedo. Porque allí arriba sabía que todo sería más fácil que respirar. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Y bueno, como ya dije antes, así fue como llegamos aquí. Luchando contra nuestro destino.

Tanto Rose como yo ya estamos conscientes que en el palacio ya deben saber de nuestra escapada para no volver, o al menos no hasta que retiraran esos horribles compromisos con esos imbéciles. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido pensar que no iba a pasar nada durante nuestro matrimonio? ¿Y si era un mal tratador? ¿Cómo pude no tener miedo en ese momento? ¿Cómo debería sentirme al saber que me iba a casar con alguien que no amaba ni el ami? Horror. Qué horror.

Bueno, Reneé era el caso.

_Flash Back_

_Rose y yo estábamos nadando por los pasillos lo mas rápido que podíamos, pero nos topamos con una figura femenina con una sonrisa. Un momento. ¿Sonrisa?_

_-¿A dónde creen que van tan deprisa señoritas?- Mi cara debió de ser de pánico total, ¿y si Reneé no comprendía? ¿Y si nos obligaba a casarnos? No viviríamos un "Felices para…_

_- Ma-ma… Yo… Bella… I-íbamos…- Rose estaba que lloraba del miedo._

_-Sí, ya se a donde van, tranquilas, no las obligaré a casarse con George y Mike -hizo una mueca-. Sí bien se que ellos no os aman, y con vosotras el sentimiento es mutuo –nos miró durante unos segundos antes de continuar- bien, entonces las dejaré escapar. Esa misma fue mi historia, yo, actuando como una tonta actué como una mala reina, me casé con alguien que jamás llegue a amar…Pero os tuve a vosotras._

_Rose ignoró lo último, pero no se pudo contener en preguntar:_

_-¿"Mala Reina"? ¿No se supone que la buena reina de verdad se preocupa por el pueblo?- Rose de verdad estaba confundida, todos estos años de institutrices a la lealtad al pueblo… ¿qué eran?_

_-Estas en lo correcto hija. -Renée sonrió levemente- Pero solo en eso, La buena reina se preocupa de sí misma y después por los demás, así podrá gobernar bien y ser feliz a la vez – Ahora su sonrisa se ensanchó._

_-Te vamos a extrañar mamá –Evidenció mi hermana, estaba claro que esto era una despedida.- _

_-Yo a vosotras aún más, pero recordad, primero… Ante todo, la felicidad. Buscadla, por mi, y… Volved, no importa si tardáis siglos, solo volved. – Pero si no venís acompañadas juro que os pateo ese trasero de sirena que tenéis- Todas reímos._

_Pero nuestra risa paró cuando oímos a los guardias, si bien aun no habíamos escapado del todo, ya habíamos pasado la zona hasta que se nos tenía permitida en el Castillo._

_-¿Qué…? Mamá no te dejaremos.- Vi cuando Reneé empezaba a negar lentamente. _

_-Sí, sí debéis, esto si es una orden.-_

_-Pero papá se pondrá furioso, iracundo, loco de ira… Oh mierda, se me acabaron los adjetivos.- Fruncí el ceño. _

_-¡NO!- Chilló Reneé. Nos guió –nadando a una velocidad infernal- hasta una entrada de oro, plata, y bronce con muchas conchas, alrededor y si te fijabas, tenían pequeños angelitos y puntos como lunares. Terminó por empujarnos lo más fuerte que pudo…_

…_Lo último que vi fue mi a padre jalando del brazo a mi madre y gritándole, ella sonreía como imaginándose algo. _

"_Solo espero que allá arriba encontréis el amor" Susurró sabiendo que la escucharíamos._

_Fin Flash Back_

Las aguas estaban turbulentas, y el oleaje nos arrastraba hacia atrás, y tanto Rosalie como yo sabíamos muy bien por qué. Phil ya sabía_, _por_ eso_ intentaba con todas sus estúpidas fuerzas de Tritón arrastrarnos hacia atrás. Pero esta vez no lo conseguiría.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Llevábamos ya una semana viajando, (contra corriente) no estábamos agotadas, pues nuestro cuerpo no lo permitía, cazábamos alguno que otro pez, incluso nos atrevimos con los tiburones. No eran competencia para nosotras.

Por mis conocimientos geográficos, Rose y yo vivíamos a los alrededores de Australia, pero nuestra casa en la superficie se encontraba en Nueva Caledonia, una pequeña isla en donde hablaban inglés, situada cerca de Nueva Zelanda. Era un paraíso de verdad.

No nos atrevíamos a viajar por aire tomando un avión, primero porque no teníamos dinero alguno, segundo porque no teníamos ropa, y tercero porque no sabíamos muy bien como funcionaba eso allí arriba.

Todo el recorrido lo hicimos de las mano, algunas veces agarradas de los brazos, otras, cuando nos peleamos durante esta semana separadas, o incluso a veces yo sobre la espalda de ella, era muy divertido.

…Y cada vez se sentía peor, donde vivíamos no había luz alguna, todo era oscuridad, era el abismo del Océano, pero que para nuestros ojos se veía todo con claridad, desde las sirenas, los tritones, el palacio hasta el pueblo. Muy bonito por cierto, era casitas amontonadas, hechas con burbujas o simplemente con conchas, todas de colores.

¿Por qué se sentía cada vez peor? Porque el agua que tenías que soportar allí abajo era muchísima, eran toneladas y toneladas de peso, pero que nuestro cuerpo estaba diseñado para eso, así que como cada vez íbamos subiendo más, sentía como la sangre se me iba a la cabeza y me daba un pequeño mareo, pero se iba tan rápido como venía. 17 Años allá abajo no nos hacen bien.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Avisó Rose

-¿A donde exactamente?- inquirí desconfiada.

-Pues he estado pensando todo este tiempo…

-¿Tu piensas?- Me reí, pero su mirada me hizo callarme.

-Sí, idiota, continúo… HE ESTADO PENSANDO, que lo mejor sería Estados Unidos, pues donde vivíamos hablaban inglés y allí también.- Sonrió con petulancia. Arrg.

-¿A dónde exactamente?- Repetí mi pregunta, ella solo bufó y rodo los ojos, pero me respondió.

-A Forks.-

-¿Dónde?

-A F-o-r-k-s.- Dijo utilizando su mejor tono de maestra de Kinder.

-Soy sirena, no retardada Rosalía.- Utilicé su nombre de pila y ella rabió.- ¿En que parte de Estados Unidos queda Forks?

-Es un pueblo de Washington concretamente.- Contestó con los dientes apretados, aun rabiosa. Reí.

-Y… ¿Qué tiene de especial ese pueblo? ¿Por qué no New York? ¿O Texas?.-

-Verás… En Forks no hay playas, bueno sí, La Push, pero solo es una, como sabrás las playas para las sirenas resultan una tentación, y debo decir que ésta está bastante lejos de donde vamos a vivir, de hecho, tendríamos que cruzar una… "Especie de línea mágica".- Debió de ver mi cara de confusión porque siguió: -Luego te lo explico.- acabó con un movimiento de mano restándole importancia.

-Hmpf.- Murmuré.- Muy lista Rosie.- Ella sonrió y asintió levemente

-Ahora… ¿Dónde viviremos?- Pregunté una vez sacamos la cabeza a la superficie, sin sacar el resto del cuerpo del todo.-

Rosalie pareció improvisar, porque me jaló de la mano. Todo paso tan rápido, Rosalie miró hacia atrás, movió su cola como si fuese una carrera o su último nado y lo siguiente que sentí fue… Nadar en el aire, sí, sería mas o menos eso, sentí como una gran ola nos deslizaba hacia alguna parte y terminábamos aterrizando en una especie de habitación, era como… Como un mar en un cuadrito, tenía cuatro paredes pero no tenía techo, y tenía unas escaleritas en la parte posterior y luces pegadas a las paredes **(1)**. Todo esto estaba inundado de agua con algas, rocas, algunos animales marinos y corales. Era como estar en casa.

Solo que aquí no sentiríamos la furia de nuestro padre, bueno, Phil, ese señor no merecía ostentar el título de "Padre".

* * *

><p>Hola <em>bitches<em>. Bien sí. Esta es mi nueva historia.

Solo te pido que me dejes un review, _¿puedes?_, oh claro que puedes, la cuestión es que puedas.

Por favor, así sabre si lo hago bien o mal, se que tú como escritora también te gusta que te dejen. No pero ahora en serio, me gustaría que me dejases, si no lo haces... Pues sin cuidado(:

**A c l a r a c i o n e s**

**(1)** = Lo que describe Bella es una piscina.

**&**FannyL**a**mb. Producti**o**n's.


	2. ¿QUE HAY UNA QUÉ EN MI PISCINA?

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, excepto la trama… Y el Porsche 911 Turbo Amarillo de Alice que se me fué robado el verano del 2007 estando yo de vacaciones en Italia.

* * *

><p><strong>&amp;<strong>FannyL**a**mb. Producti**o**n's

**Edward POV**

_El verano más aburrido de toda mi vida, en definitiva._

Me encontraba en la habitación de Emmett, jugando GTA San Andreas 6.

-¡MUAJAJAJ! ¡5-6 Y YA MATÉ A 10 DE TUS ZOMBIES!- Lo miré como diciendo: "¿de verdad?" pero al rato empecé a sonreír con petulancia, y me puse las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras me recostaba en la silla.

-¿En serio?.- Volví a sonreír de la misma forma.

Entonces la cabeza de _Idiotemmett_ empezó a funcionar como un pequeño engranaje, hizo un puchero y me miro fríamente.

-Eres un mal hermano.- espetó.

-_See_, es que era muy fácil ganarte, por eso te deje ganar, disfruta de la decepción nene.- Le guiñé un ojo le di unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro y salí.

Salí antes de que el armario con pies se diera cuenta y me hiciera rodar de risas o de dolor. Eso dependía de el. Aunque juraría que le escuche susurrar algo como: _"Ese día yo le escondí los condones a Carlisle y a Esme... Iba a jugar con marionetas, me arrepiento de ello" _Pero le quité importancia.

¿Quién era el? Mi idiota-yo-lo-se-todo-fuerte hermano Emmett, era el mayor pero realmente parecía que yo lo fuese, yo era mas maduro. Yo tenía 17 y el 18, ¡pero es que era gigante! ¡Era un oso! Tenía una complexión muy fuerte, y brazos enormes, qué decir de su abrazo mortal hablando de ello… Pero toda su apariecia de matón de secundaria no le quitaba lo dulce y gracioso que era, a primera instancia podías creer que te iba a quitar el dinero y te iba a pegar o simplemente dejarte sin el derecho de ser padre. Pero no, solamente te ve, sonríe y te abraza tanto que tienes que gritar: _"Maldita sea Emmett dejame respirar"_…

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo estaba dándole la vuelta al gran patio, pero pensé, _¿por qué no darme un chapuzón en la piscina?_ Con las luces encendidas y a esta hora de la noche era un poco excitante y a la vez bastante relajante.

Deslice la puerta corrediza para entrar a la casa, me fui a la sala y rote un pequeño interruptor, esto encendía las luces de la piscina. Subí a mi habitación, y busque una toalla, una camiseta de cambio y unas _crocs_ **(1)**.

Busqué una tumbona **(2) **dejé todo en el suelo y me dispuse a lanzarme…

…Pero me fue imposible, ¡yo ni loco me metería ahí! Tenía algas por doquier y estaba sucísima, ¡tenía hasta animales marinos! Ok, lo admito, seré un poco nena y tal… Pero yo no me metería ahí.

Me di la vuelta para recoger e irme adormir, estaba un poco frustrado, realmente quería nadar para…

-¡EMM…- No me dio tiempo ni de gritar, el idiota me había empujado hacia la piscina.

Lo primero que sentí fue algo rodearme los brazos, _supongo que las algas_, pero era muy suave para ser alga alguna… Y estaba tan…

_¡Qué ojos más hermosos! _No podía pensar con claridad, mis sentidos estaban al 100% activos y sentía todo, sentía los peces en mis piernas (obviamente eran peces, pues eran viscosos y húmedos), las algas en mis brazos, el suelo a mis pies y… Unos ¿ojos? Concretamente plateados mirándome fijamente, éstos ojos estaban escondidos detrás de una enredadera de plantas, pero a través de una pequeña abertura pude ver una leve sonrisa expandirse por el rostro de aquel ángel.

Era hermosa.

**Bella POV. **

_Aaah_, esto era comodidad absoluta, algo aburrida, pero comodidad absoluta al fin. Era tan pequeña, tan acogedora… Las sirenas no dormíamos, por lo menos que yo supiera no en el agua, así que estábamos aovilladas con la cola pegada al pecho.

"Y bueno… Queda una noche muy larga, ¿nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?" Pensé.

Rose no me contestó, se quedo callada. Ella obviamente sabía que la pregunta iba para ella... Me miró con algo que no supe identificar, solo me empujó al otro lado de la piscina y me dijo "_Escóndete detrás de ese matorral" _Pero no sabía el por qué de su actitud, ¿era una piscina abandonada? ¿NO? Oh mierda, eso sonó a pregunta.

-¡EMM…- Escuché y me asusté, ¿y si era un humano cazador? ¡NOS LLEVARÍAN A HACERNOS PRUEBAS CIENTÍFICAS! YA PUEDO VERLO… "CNN Plus + Las Sirenas Existen, lo debatimos hoy". ¡No, no, no…! ¡Este era nuestro viaje de la felicidad! ¡No un paso para la humanidad! ¡No…

Dos ojos, me observaban.

Dos ojos, esmeraldas, curiosos, pero tan preciosos…

Me incliné levemente para ver a Rose que tal iba detrás del humano y vi que le estaba acariciando los brazos, y las piernas con la cola. Gruñí por un sentimiento desconocido para mí, si de eso se trataba, el humano era _mío_. Ella rió y pensó: _"Solo lo distraigo para que se salga" _

Otro brazo lo sacó del agua y ya no lo vimos más.

**Edward POV.**

-¡Respira hermanito!- abrí los ojos y vi los labios de Emmett acercarse a los mios con una exageradísima expresión de morritos **(3)**.

-¡eew! ¡No Emmett estoy bien! ¿Qué querías? ¿Revivirme para después matarme de un infarto con tu beso? Gracias pero no.-

-¡Imbécil! ¡Ya quisieras tu probar estos labios!.- Se pasó la lengua por estos, me escalofríe y el rió.

-No soy incestuoso ni gay.- Emmett se rascó la cabeza con gesto pensativo a la palabra "incestuoso" y esta vez fue mi turno de reír.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Esa noche no puede dormir, me revolqué por toda la cama y las sábanas se cayeron por el sobrehumano esfuerzo de mantenerse sobre ella.

Mi mente formuló un test, lo sé, ridículo, pero así solucionaba las cosas, yo preguntaba y mi consciencia me respondía.

¿Qué había visto allí abajo? _Obviamente era humano, bueno, humana._ Informó mi Edward interno.

Si era humana, ¿cómo había llegado allí? ¿La trajo la marea, quizás? _Exacto_. Respondió mi consciencia otra vez, algo me decía que ella sabía.

_Ahora piensa Edward, ya no puedo darte mas pistas. _

Dos ojos, un torso, cabellos, cara con facciones obviamente… Piensa, piensa…Gruñí en frustración, ¡esto era inútil! ¿Cómo voy a saber y…

Un momento, ¿le vi las piernas? ¿Qué fue lo suave que sentí? A este paso se me iba a desangrar el cerebro… Entonces fui corriendo a la habitación de Emmett, con pijama y todo, y lo toqué levemente.

-Hoy me r-rind..o a t-tus pi…es –ronquido- tu b-boca…- ew.

-Emmett, bro, despierta, necesito ayuda en algo.-

-¿Qué quieres? Son 50$ Edward.- Dijo aun dormido. Wow.

-No, mira, despierta.- El gruñó pero al rato se durmió.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

Listo, llegué al punto de exasperación, cogí una almohada y lo golpeé con ella mientras el soltaba alaridos y aullidos de dolor.

-¡MALDITA SEA BELLO DURMIENTE DESPIERTA PERO YA!

-¿Qué quieres _embésilo_?- Gruñí y reí entre dientes.

-Es imbécil –volví a reir y el hizo otro puchero- hoy vi algo... Bueno, algo en la piscina que no era nada normal –me expliqué y me confundí yo mismo- vi una cabellera, unos ojos, dos brazos, y un torso, sus pechos estaban cubiertos por dos conchas –me sonrojé y el rió- por lo que deduzco que era una dama… ¿T-tú c-cres q-qué…?—Me trabé.

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron como platos, tanto que creí que se desorbitarían y se puso a saltar, a aplaudir, y a soltar chillidos, todo simultáneamente.

-¡La sirenita! ¡La sirenita! ¡Todo este tiempo era verdad no estaba loco! ¡La sirenita!.- Canturreaba y alargaba cada vocal.

-¿Qué demonios Emmett? Yo no he dicho que sea una sirena…-

-Pero esta obvio, las pruebas están claras.- Interrumpió.- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comprobarlo?

-Emmett, eso solo son leyendas y mitos, y en el caso de que fueran real, que no lo son –frunció el seño- ¿no las asustaríamos? De hecho, ¿hablará nuestro idioma?

-No importa, no empieces con tus divagaciones Einstein solo vamos. A veces Edward, tienes que dejarte llevar y creer.- Con eso se deslizó por la barandilla obviando olímpicamente las escaleras.

_¿Dejarme llevar y creer? _

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Carne picada, atún, cangrejo, merluza, salmón, camarones, langostas, gambas…- Repasé todo lo que Emmett había traído para nuestra supuesta "Amiga Sirena" como la denominó el.

-¿Quieres?- Ofreció lombrices de colores, yo cogí varias.- ¡Eeeh! ¡Nos comas todas! ¡Recuerda que le daremos algunas a nuestra sirenita!

-Momento… ¿Nuestra? Ok lo dejo pasar, pero ¿es en serio Emmett? ¿Pretendes darle lombrices de colores a una sirena?

-¡Claro! ¡¿Por qué no? ¡También soy mitad humanas!.- Presumió su sabiduría.

-Emmett dame la estúpida bolsa, ellas no van a comer eso.- Repliqué ya cabreado.

-¡No te voy a dar nada Anthony!.-

-Emmett...-Dije con tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirles a mamá y a papá que encontramos una sirena y le íbamos a dar lombrices de colores?, oh vamos, ni tú te lo crees.

-Fue idea tuya.- Rodé los ojos.

-Esta bien, pero no te daré nada.-

-¡Emmett David Cullen! ¡Dame la puta bolsa! ¡Ellas no van a comer lombrices de colores porque...

-¿Por qué no?.- Emmett y yo nos quedamos de piedra, ninguno podía dar la vuelta al cuello, pues la voz venía de una chica, era suave y sedosa y muy dulce… Como el canto de una… de una… ¡OH SANTA MIERDA DE TODOS LOS DIOSES!

Lentamente, como en una película de terror, giramos el cuello para encontrarnos con algo que nos cambiaría las vidas, una rubia con una cabellera hasta mitad de la espalda estaba vagamente recostada en una de las paredes de la piscina, con nuestra bolsita de lombrices de colores comiéndoselas, COMIENDOSELAS. Para mi ya nada tiene sentido, _urrgh_.

-Están ricas.- repitió sonriendo.

-¿H-hablas... n-nuestro i-idioma?- Al menos Emmett hablaba, yo ni eso, de hecho, dudo mucho que ni respirase.

-Pues claro.- Pareció enfadada.- Hablo pelicano, sirena, tiburón, unos cuantos idiomas de pez, también hablo fránces de cuando vivi en las aguas francesas, y algo de Pingüino de cuando viví en el Ártico.- Ahora estaba orgullosa de si misma.

-Wow.- Murmuré yo esta vez, ella cambió su mirada de Emmett y pasó a la mia, me miró fijamente.-

-Tú.- Tuve miedo de que me hiciera algo, y vino nadando hasta donde yo me encontraba, retrocedí por instinto.- No tengas miedo.- Susurró mas para si misma, como si se tratase de mi al que temer.

-Isabella.- Canturreó la rubia. Al rato apareció otra sirena y Emmett se sobresaltó.- ¿Cuántas hay allí abajo? ¿Os tenéis montada una fiesta o qué?.- La primera sirena rió hermosamente y la segunda estaba de espaldas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta... Sentí desfallecer.

No se si fue amor a primera vista, realmente no se que fue, pero me quedé mucho rato observándola, recorriendo su suave mentón, sus labios _rojitos_ en forma de corazón, el rostro de igual manera, unos pómulos alzados y femeninos, cejas delineadas... Y dos hermosos ojos plateados que me observaban como un ciego que ve la luz por pimer avez. Solo podía decir que era igualita a la otra, solo que sus rasgos eran mas felinos _(N/A: Esta Bella Swan tiene mas de Kristen Stewart que de Bella en sí)_ pero lo demás era igual, su cabello también le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda y era castaño claro.

¡Era la misma sirena que vi allí abajo! ¡Reconocería ese color de ojos plateados donde sea!

-¿No vas a saludar a nuestros invitados?.- Le preguntó la rubia. -Hola.- Murmuró mirando a la primera sirena. Pero esta voz era aun mas irresistible, sedosa, y suave que la otra, era como acariciar la tela mas suave del mundo, satén, como probar el mejor helado porque era dulce, era una bendición para los oídos, te atraía mas y mas… Y te hacían ahogarte.

A este punto Emmett estaba que lloraba ¡estaba hablando con sirenas!

-Bueno, hola, somos Emmett y Edward.- Nos señalé respectivamente.- Er… Humanos, mucho gusto.- Les dimos la mano y ellas se miraron por una fracción de segundo y nos las dieron.

-Isabella Hale y Rosalie Hale, pero mejor llámenos Bella y Rose.- Muy de acuerdo con sus nombres, eran hermosas. Aunque para mi Bella mas que Rose.

-Y… Bueno… ¿De verdad son sirenas?.- El idioma de Emmett al ataque otra vez. Ellas sonrieron y nos deslumbraron después se agarraron de la mano, se metieron completamente a la piscina y no las vimos durante 5 seg.

-¿Se habrán i…?.- No pudo terminar, vimos dos criaturas de dos metros saltando en la oscuridad de la noche, primero distinguimos dos colas, después los torsos con ello los hombros y los cuellos, al final sus rostros y sonreían, y cada vez nosotros levantábamos mas la cabeza y nos dolía el cuello. Era increíble, ¡estas cosas no sucedían en la vida real! Ellas saltaban de aquí para allí para enseñarnos las colas, era como un espectáculo de natación sincronizada en primera fila. Asombroso.

-Bien… ¿Eso fue prueba suficiente, no?- Habló Bella sonriendo… Y me volvió a deslumbrar por millonésima vez con esos dientes blancos y perfectos.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Habíamos estado la mayoría del tiempo conversando sobre sus vidas, y descubrí que quería ahorcar a George y a Mike, pero sobretodo a Mike. Un sentimiento de tristeza total me embargó al saber que aquellos dos ángeles con cola iban a ser casadas, y que por eso acabaron aquí, porque si se quedaban en el mar, su padre las arrastraría de vuelta, por eso necesitaban un terreno de agua que no fuera propiedad de su padre. La vida no era justa.

En un momento de la conversación ellas salieron de la piscina y se apoyaron en el suelo sentadas, con la cola al aire. Descubrimos que Bella tiene la cola plateada y los ojos respectivamente; y Rose la cola dorada y los ojos también.

Eran preciosas, su belleza –obviamente, atrayente, no tenía palabras.

-Bueno chicas, nosotros tenemos que ir a dormir, es muy tarde –Dijo Emmett mirando su reloj, 4:30, y bostezó- ¿Qué haréis vosotros?

Rose y Bella se miraron por unos segundos y dijeron las dos a coro muy seguras de si mismas:

-Convertirnos en humanas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Era como era esperaban? ¿Las defraudé? Bueno... Alguito empieza a surgir entre Bella y Edward (;<em>

_Por fis, deja review sabes que así me haces feliz, yo sabré si así lo hago bien y si continuar o no, gracias bro o sist :D. _

**A c l a r a c i o n e s**

**(1)** = Las crocs son como chanclas de playa o piscina con agujeros, se usan mucho en latinoamerica. (Si no entendiste, Google es mejor explicándolo que yo...)

**(2)** = La tumbona son las sillas esas como camillas que se utilizan en la playa :).

**(3)** = Los morritos es como si fueses a besar a alguien, juntando los labios exageradamente.

**&**FannyL**a**mb. Producti**o**n's.


	3. Como una familia

**Disclaimer**: Todo será mío en un universo alterno, mientras, hay que joderse. Aunque Meyer se tendrá que joder, la trama es mía. Envidiame abuela.

**PD;** Las fotos y los trajes que aparecerán en este capítulo los cuelgo mañana (Viernes) hoy es muy tarde, nos vemos abajo.

**&**FannyL**a**mb Producti**o**n's.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

_-Bueno chicas, nosotros tenemos que ir a dormir, es muy tarde –Dijo Emmett mirando su reloj, 4:30, y bostezó- ¿Qué haréis vosotras?_

_Rose y Bella se miraron por unos segundos y dijeron las dos a coro muy seguras de si mismas:_

_-Convertirnos en humanas._

**&FL. **

A Emmett al parecer se le fue todo rastro de sueño existente en su rostro.

-¿OS PODEMOS AYUDAR? ¿SÍ, SÍ, SÍ? ¡ANDA POR FIS!.- Las chicas rieron y era como un coro de ángeles o campanillas siendo grácilmente agitadas.

-Emmett esto no es un juego, no es como Frankenstein. Podrías salir herido y ellas tam…- Como siempre, me interrumpen. ¿ES QUE AQUÍ NADIE TIENE EDUCACIÓN?

-Claro. Según se, solo tenemos que secarnos.- a Emmett le decayó la sonrisa, el estaba pensando en construir una especie de laboratorio para poder transformarlas. ¿Seguro que somos hermanos?

-Que simple. _Daaa_ Emmett.- En uno de mis tantos gestos maduros, le saqué la lengua. Sip, seguro somos hermanos.

-Bueno… Nosotras no tenemos ropa exactamente, y no queremos que al convertirnos… nos vean…- Bella agachó la cabeza y Rose apartó la mirada.

-Oh, oh, disculpad, claro, esa pequeña habitación que veis allí justo enfrente –señalé- de madera, es la caseta de las tablas de surfear y todo lo demás… Allí podéis cambiaros.-

-¿Y qué nos pondremos?- Fue el turno de Bella de preguntar.

-Yo os traigo alguna que otra ropa que mi madre no utilice.- Anuncié.

-Muy amable caballero.- Habló y me pregunté cuantos siglos debía de tener esta rubia sirena para que utilizase esos términos.

-Hm… Claro, vosotros aquí ligando, no hay problema –Bella rodó los ojos- ¿pero como salimos? Pesamos muchísimo y medimos 2 metros, eso con la cola, humanamente somos mas bajas –se sonrojó dulcemente-

-El _fortachón_ Emmett y Edward os ayudarán.- Por extraño que parezca, Emmett habló en tercera persona.

Emmett sacó a Rosalie, pues yo le gruñí cuando le iba a poner las manos a Bella. Nunca había tenido instinto protector con otra chica…

La cogí por los hombros y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Miles de descargas eléctricas cosquillosas me recorrieron el cuerpo, ella era tan sedosa… Tan húmeda.

Humeda en el buen sentido. Que estaba humeda, vamos que el agua la había mojado…

Oh por favor, ya no tiene caso.

…Y su cola se arrastraba por el suelo, si que era más alta que yo por mucho.

Emmett ya tenía a Rosalie sentada en una de las sillas y yo hice lo mismo, cerramos la puerta y esperamos a que acabaran.

**Bella POV**

Oh dios, estaba mojada, no en el buen sentido. ¿Pero como estarlo? Un pedazo de hombre más bueno que el chocolate te pega a su cuerpo –porque es que eres demasiado pesada para llevarte al estilo novia, vaca- recriminó mi consciencia pero la callé.

"_Emmett es tan lindo… Con sus músculos, sus ojos azules, esos hoyuelos cuando sonríe… George no sonríe. ¡Los hoyuelos me vuelven loca! Parece un osito, será mi osito" _Pensaba Rosalie mientras se cambiaba con la ropa que los chicos nos trajeron.

A mi me habían dado un vestido simple, pero muy bonito a decir verdad, se podía utilizar para dormir y para nada… ¡Qué digo!... Caminar, aun no me acostumbro.

Era con un escote en V levemente pronunciado, azul marino oscuro –que ironía- y con dos bolsillos bordeados por tela negra, en la espalda era escotado y ahí se encontraba en nudo/lazo, llegaba hasta mitad del muslo. _(N/A: Vestido en mi perfil). _

El de Rose era también muy simple. Se ajustaban dos tiras alrededor de su cuello, del resto también le llegaba hasta el muslo y estaba en tres tonalidades: fucsia; morado; y azul. _(N/A: También en mi perfil)._

Salimos las dos con unas manoletinas _(N/T: Toreritas/bailarinas… Como lo llamen en su país)_ y los chicos se nos quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, nos miraron las piernas y después desviaron la mirada, Edward carraspeó y Emmett agachó la cabeza.

"_¿Tendremos sueño aquí arriba?"_ Le pregunté a mi hermana mientras subíamos las escaleras de la casa.

"_Sí…"_ respondió no muy segura de ello.

-Entonces… Hm… Buenas noches chicas.- Edward y Emmett cerraron la puerta tras si y nos dejaron que según nos avisaron: la habitación de una chica llamada "Alice" cuando se quedaba… Estaba… Tan a nuestro estilo.

Era como un palacio de conchas de mar, con el techo inclinado hacia delante; toda una habitación de adolescente.

Rose y yo nos acurrucamos juntas, nos cubrimos con las sábanas y sentimos el dulce calor de estar aquí dentro, porque durmiendo en el agua te helabas…

No cambiaría nada de esto, nada de mares, ni océanos ni estúpidas bodas arregladas… Solo mi hermana y yo, _como una familia_; rota pero al final una familia.

**Edward POV**

-¿Tu tienes sueño Edward?- Preguntó el quejumbroso de mi hermano una vez ya en nuestra habitación. Pero extrañamente, no, no tenía sueño… ¿Cómo lo tendrías si sabes que en tu casa duermen dos exóticas sirenas? Verdaderas mitad mujeres y mitad pez se encuentran en la habitación de al lado, y no es como si fueses a hacerles algo malo, pero si te daba curiosidad… Sirenas con una belleza sobrehumana, voz suave y sedosa, cabellos relucientes y Bella… Qué decir de esa princesa de las aguas, toda ella olía a…

-Tierra llamando a Edward.- La gigante mano de Emmett apareció agitándose en mi cara. Lo obvié. ¿Por donde iba? Ah sí, Bella olía a fresas y a fresias, un olor que sin duda era magnífico y nunca…- Tengo una idea.- Emmett sonrío.

-¿Sabes algo Emmett? Por tu culpa nací, por tu culpa no pude golpearles a los niños de kínder y demostrarles lo fuerte que era, por tu culpa les dejaste mi billetera a esos idiotas que amenazaban con dispararme, por tu culpa no pude tener ese afiche de Darth Vader**(1)** que al día siguiente se quemó, por tu culpa conocimos a estas maravillosas sirenas, y todas esas fueron tus ideas, y… Gracias.- Durante el trayecto de mi discurso Emmett iba encogiéndose en la silla como si estuviese viendo a una bestia pero al final sonrió.

Emmett me abrazó en su típico "Abrazó-Mortal-Estilo-Oso" y me susurró también unas leves gracias.

Cualquiera pensaría que este era un acto de lo mas _gay_, pero no, mi hermano y yo sabíamos que era amor fraternal y que estaríamos allí para apoyarnos, _como una familia_. Y no nos avergonzaríamos de ello.

-Ok ya.- Se quitó una lágrima imaginara teatralmente.- Mi idea era que como conviviremos con sirenitas –sonrió- buscáramos algo de información en google sobre ellas, en lo que nos llegaba el sueño.-

-Me parece genial.- Reconocí también sonriendo.

Emmett encendió su laptop Apple azul y yo hice lo mismo con la mía pero blanca. Esperamos a que se encendiese del todo, y ante nuestros ojos apareció el reconocido buscador con su logo de colores, los dos tecleamos:

_Sirenas._

Aproximadamente unos 6.970.000 aparecieron, bajé la barra y no había nada interesante: Sirenas de verdad, sirenas encontradas en Haití, cuadros de sirenas, _Discovery Channel conspiraciones y mitos: sirenas_, el blog de la sirena Lucy, Todo sobre las sirenas…_ Oh, este me gusta. _

"_Especial Animal Planet: ¿Las sirenas son reales?"_ Hice click en este y entré a lo que parecía un periódico virtual y leí el pequeño texto:

_Todos sabemos que las sirenas son personajes de la mitología griega, pero como otros seres fantásticos, siempre existirá la duda de su existencia real. Por eso, Animal Planet estrena hoy el especial llamado "Sirenas", que plantea la posibilidad de que el mito sea una verdad._

_Este especial de dos horas combina imágenes generadas por computadora, dramatizaciones y lecciones de historia natural, con el trabajo de investigación del biólogo marino de la NOAA (Administración Nacional Oceánica y Atmosférica), Brian McCormick, informa el canal en un comunicado._

"_McCormick cuestiona la posibilidad de que un animal evolucione hasta el punto de desarrollar en su fisiología características humanas y de especies acuáticas, planteando la existencia de seres muy parecidos a las sirenas que conocemos de los cuentos fantásticos"._

_El documental inicia en la primavera del año 2004, cuando un grupo de ballenas muertas fue localizado en una playa del estado de Washington. "Entonces el Dr. McCormick quiso descubrir el porqué. Sospechaba que un sonar de la armada de los Estados Unidos había causado la muerte masiva de los cetáceos"._

_Pero en su investigación, el biólogo marino descubrió a través de los micrófonos submarinos un sonido no identificado, proveniente de criaturas desconocidas._

_Así fue como McCormick inició la búsqueda de lo que creía una nueva especie de delfín o ballena, pero con el paso de los meses, el investigador llegó a una sorprendente conclusión: la nueva criatura marina estaba relacionada con los seres humanos._

_El misterio tendría su origen en un pasado muy remoto, concretamente hace ocho millones de años, cuando nuestros antepasados simios tan sólo se habían bajado de los árboles._

_A través de recreaciones e impresionantes imágenes generadas por computadora, el programa muestra a un grupo de ellos viviendo en la costa, recolectando moluscos y crustáceos de las rocas._

_Más tarde estos simios se adentraron en el agua, buceando en busca de comida pero nadando con dos piernas, tal y como lo hacemos nosotros hoy en día._

"_Millones de años después, sus piernas podrían haberse fusionado en una especie de cola y sus pies se habrían convertido en una aleta. Ya no estaríamos hablando de simios, sino de un 'prototipo de sirenas'", añade Animal Planet._

Me cubrí la boca con las manos, ¿cómo podían ser tan idiotas? No era ningún prototipo de sirenas, ¡era sirenas! Oh vamos, ni que hubiese una gama de sirenas así tan grande como para elegir: Sirena 1, sirena 2…

Le preguntaría a Bella más tarde que pasó con las ballenas.

Esta vez tipié: _Leyendas de sirenas _

Y me encontré con:

_Según la leyenda, las sirenas habían sido compañeras de Perséfone antes de ser raptadas por Hades, como no consiguieron salvarla, la diosa las transformó como castigo en estas extrañas criaturas. El canto de las sirenas anunciaba de forma engañosa los placeres del mundo subterráneo, pero también, tenían poderes proféticos._

¿Proféticos? ¿O sea que mi Bella podía ver el futuro? También le preguntaría mas tarde esto.

_Las sirenas vivían en la isla de Artemisa, en donde yacían los huesos de los marineros que habían sido atraídos por sus deliciosos cantos. -me estremecí- Jasón y los Argonautas antes que Odiseo (Ulises) habían sobrevivido al canto de las sirenas, pero porque Orfeo, el bardo, ahogó el canto con su lira._

_De igual manera, Odiseo (Ulises), hombre de gran imaginación, cuando se iban acercando a la isla temida, por consejo de Circe, ordenó a sus hombres que se taparan los oídos con cera, y él que no podía con la curiosidad de escucharlas, se hizo amarrar al mástil, con orden de que pasara lo que pasara, no lo desataran. Al escuchar los cantos de las sirenas quiso soltarse pero sus compañeros no se lo permitieron. Cuenta la leyenda, que las sirenas devastadas por su fracaso, se lanzaron al mar y murieron ahogadas. _

No era posible, un ser tan bueno como Bella… ¡Estas sirenas eran de siglos, y eran malas! Definitivamente no, ahí no estaba mi Bella.

Esto no me dejaba mucho en que pensar… Lo del documental, eso estaba seguro que si existía, pero ¿y esta leyenda? ¿Y si he sido, -como toda la población humana- tan ciego, sordo, y mudo, como para darme cuenta de que todo lo que dicen es verdad? ¿Hasta las leyendas…?

Intenté despejar mi mente buscando en imágenes, al final del todo, en la página 30, en una esquina, estaba una foto de una sirena rubia que se me hacia conocida… Como era muy pequeña, la agrandé.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que sentí que iban a salirse, iba a gritar pero despertaría hasta a los vecinos, ¡esa sirena era Rosalie! ¡Era inconfundible! Su cabello, la pose, el color de la cola, y la forma de la aleta final…

Leí la descripción de abajo y ponía:

_Un día de estos paseaba por la playa con la marea alta, dibujeé a este ángel pero al parecer ella no se percató de mi. Estaba llorando._

_Andy Simmons, 2004._

_(N/A: Foto en mi perfil_)

Decidí seguir buscando más foto de Rosalie y no me encontré con ninguna otra, excepto con una que me llamó bastante la atención, pues estaba de frente a la cámara, pincel o lo que fuera. _(N/A: También en mi perfil) _

Esta vez no me sobresalté tanto, no eran muchas las imágenes la verdad… Busqué alguna que otra de Bella pero me decepcioné profundamente al no encontrar ninguna. Bueno, quizás mañana le pudiera pedir que se convirtiera para mí y así mejor verla en persona que en una simple foto…

Iba a comunicarle a Emmett mis avances pero en lo que me giré tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el teclado y roncaba. Este tonto nunca cambiaría ni por las sirenas mas malignas.

Le quité el ordenador de encima, le quité los zapatos, le arropé y salí hacia la mía.

Hice todo el mismo proceso después de pegarme una buena ducha, este día sin duda era… Diferente.

Me fui a dormir con unos ojos plateados rondando mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>Hola Bby's.<p>

¿Qe tal les pega la vida? ahquebueno. Este capítulo es un capitulo "de transición..." por eso no es tan largo, o al menos yo lo veo así.

Busqué bastante información en google, espero os sirva. OMG Son las 4:07 am! Mejor me voy a dormir, os amo a todas.

No olvideis dejar un review, por favor, si? asi sabre si lo hago tatata... Solo dejadlo, no os lleva nada de tiempo y a mi me haceis feliz.

**Espacio para tí.**

_Alexa Swan de Cullen = Hola compañera de oficio! muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, iba a enviarte un mensaje diciendo: Pasate por mi nueva historia de sirenas y Edward (lol) alex, pero te me adelantaste XD, así que... Bienvenida a esta aventura! Espero que gustes y te embarques en ella. Quizas hasta te conviertes en sirena también ;). Sin mas demoras, un besito._

**A c l a r a c i o n e s **

**(1)** Darth Vader = Creo que está mas que claro, es el tipo de la capa negra y casco de friki de: "Yoo soyyy tuu padrreee". Creo que eso fue todo, baibai.

**&**FannyL**a**mb Producti**o**n's.


End file.
